Les Garçons Ne Jouent Pas à La Poupée
by Quiproquo
Summary: TRADUCTION. Slash HPDM. Seamus s’ennuie… et ça ne donne jamais rien de bon. Que se passe–t–il quand la bande trouve un livre de farces et tombe sur un sort à propos de poupées Vaudou qui oblige la personne représentée à faire TOUT ce que la poupée fait ?


**Titre Original: **Guys Don't Play With Dolls.

**Auteur:** makun

**Traductrice:** Quiproquo, votre dévouée servante… même (_surtout ?_) si cela ne reste pas dans les limites de la décence ! lol

**Rating :** M ou NC–17 pour cause de scène explicitement explicite !

**Paring :** Un Brun carrément sulfureux et un Blond dangereusement torride.

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION. Slash HPDM. Seamus s'ennuie… et ça ne donne jamais rien de bon. Que se passe–t–il quand la bande trouve un livre de farces et tombe sur un sort à propos de poupées Vaudou qui oblige la personne représentée à faire TOUT ce que la poupée fait ?

**Disclamer :** Non Harry, Draco et tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai beau supplier, JK Rowling ne veut pas me les donner. D'ailleurs, d'autres auteurs meilleurs que moi les mériteraient… ce qui est une transition parfaite pour dire que non, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus. Elle est à makun, vous savez un de ces auteurs de talent dont je parlais….

**Remerciements **: Alors je remercie le seul membre du HCL qui garde la baraque… parce qu'avec Baud, en vacances sous le soleil de la Guadeloupe et Crazysnape, Dieu seul sait où… il ne reste que la courageuse Artoung pour me conseiller. La pauvre ! Merci ma petite femme, en tous cas. Ah et aussi, une petite pensée pour Anagrammes (tout se passe bien avec Jude ? lol).

**Dédicace :** C'est pour vous, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs. Pour celles et ceux qui m'ont lue, celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewée, celles et ceux qui m'ont lue mais ne m'ont pas reviewée, celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon profil déplorable. Bref, pour vous, fans de slash HPDM parce que sans vous, je ne m'amuserai pas autant à traduire toutes ces fics. Je vous donne rendez–vous au mois de septembre pour une toute nouvelle histoire, d'ici là méfiez–vous des… CON–TRE–FACONS ! looool

* * *

**WARNING :** Ceci est un PWP comme je les aime :_ aucun_ scénario, deux garçons hyper sexy qui se retrouvent nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qui font des choses… hum… intéressantes ! lol. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de _plaisir_ que moi quand je l'ai lu puis traduit. Sinon, il est encore temps de nous quitter.

–

–

**Les Garçons Ne Jouent Pas à la Poupée**

–

–

–

« – Pfff… je m'ennuie ! dit Seamus d'une voix traînante.

Il était assis mollement sur une chaise et observait le plafond avec abattement. C'était un samedi ordinaire mais leur sortie à Pré au Lard avait été annulée à cause de la pluie. Hermione était assise et lisait un livre pendant son temps libre mais honnêtement vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre de la part de la jeune fille ? Ron et Néville jouaient une partie morose d'échec version sorcier. Avec Néville, pas très adroit de son état, la partie n'avait pas l'enjeu qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec un adversaire plus intéressant.

– Moi aussi, soupira Ron, la tête posée sur une de ses mains.

En face de lui, Néville hésitait à propos de son prochain coup. Pourtant il n'avait aucun souci à se faire : quelque soit sa décision, il allait perdre. Hermione soupira à son tour avant de refermer son livre.

– Je crois que je m'ennuie aussi. J'ai lu ce bouquin au moins cinq fois, ajouta–t–elle, en posant son livre d'Enchantement, 7ème année sur la table.

– Ca vous dirait de jouer à un jeu ? proposa Seamus, tout sourire, tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

Il regarda ses amis puis demanda :

– Où est Harry ?

– A la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas accompagné. Il a dit qu'il allait terminer son devoir de potion. On doit le rendre demain. Franchement, il abuse, on avait deux semaines pour le faire ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux, le visage pâle, tout à coup.

– Demain ? répéta–t–il tandis que son amie poussa un soupir exaspéré devant un tel manque de concentration et de préparation.

– De quel jeu parlais–tu ? s'enquit Néville alors qu'un de ses pions se faisait massacrer par un cavalier de Ron.

N'importe quoi pourvu qu'on le sauve d'une partie qu'il allait perdre, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Seamus bondit de sa chaise.

– Eh, Ron, où est le bouquin que Fred et Georges t'ont offert pour Noël ? demanda–t–il.

– Hum… je crois qu'il est dans notre dortoir. Pourquoi ?

Mais Seamus filait déjà comme une flèche dans les escaliers pour aller chercher le livre en question. Il revint un moment plus tard, l'ouvrage sous le bras : _Amusez–vous grâce à nos terribles blagues. Edition Pro. _Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir le sourire machiavélique de Seamus.

– Franchement, Seam, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour ne plus t'ennuyer ? Des _blagues ?_ demanda Hermione, irritée.

– Ouais, répondit–il, sans remords.

Il se jeta sur sa chaise et le groupe l'entoura. Il ouvrit le livre et parcourut les pages à la recherche de LA blague à faire.

– Hum… déjà fait… trop stupide… non… non…. marmonnait–il tandis qu'il survolait chaque page. Ah ah ! s'exclama–t–il enfin et tout le monde sursauta.

Il désigna l'une des pages avec excitation.

– Celle–là, dit–il avec un sourire. On pourrait la faire à Harry.

Ils se penchèrent pour lire plus en détail le tour qu'il voulait jouer à leur ami à la cicatrice.

_**Les Poupées Clones**_

_Vous vous ennuyez et rêvez de rire un bon coup ? Et bien vous êtes arrivés au bon endroit ! Cette blague vous permettra de faire une poupée vaudou de la ou les personne(s) de votre choix. Le plus drôle ? **QUOI QUE VOUS FASSIEZ AVEC LA POUPEE, **cette ou ces personnes est (sont) obligée(s) de reproduire les mouvements de la poupée. Ça a l'air nul, dit comme ça ? Réfléchissez bien. C'est super marrant et vous avez la certitude d'humilier totalement cette (ces) personne(s). Amusez–vous bien !_

_Note : le sort pour ensorceler la poupée est **« aclonis ». « Deforci »** lève le sortilège._

– C'est vraiment barbare et humiliant ! s'écria Hermione.

– Exactement ! approuvèrent les autres, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

– Ah la la, Fred et Georges me manquent ! Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour leurs « cadeaux » pleins d'attention, soupira Seamus.

Hermione paraissait encore un peu indécise mais finit par se ranger à l'avis général. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à préparer la potion requise qui transformerait une poupée en la personne désirée. Ron se mit à rire puis prononça la formule suivie du nom de Harry. Peu après un « clone » apparut. La mixture se condensa jusqu'à ce qu'une petite poupée « Harry » se tienne debout vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise rouge serrée au corps.

– C'est ce que porte Harry, aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione en regardant la poupée « Barbie » qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son ami.

La ressemblance était si parfaite que la poupée possédait le même torse musclé que son modèle.

– Oui, répondit Seamus en hochant la tête.

Il réfléchit un instant en se tapotant le menton puis :

– Qui d'autre allons–nous ensorceler ? s'interrogea–t–il.

– Tu veux quelqu'un d'autre ? s'enquit Néville.

– Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas rigoler s'il n'y a qu'une seule poupée. Pas avec ce que j'ai en tête en tous cas, ajouta–t–il avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

– Bah, vous pouvez toujours compter sur Seamus pour en faire quelque chose de pervers, fit remarquer Hermione, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle était agenouillée près du chaudron parce qu'à part elle, personne n'était assez doué pour préparer la potion. Un des points négatifs quand vous êtes la meilleure élève de l'école : vous vous retrouvez embarquée dans ce genre d'histoire.

– Merci, dit Seamus en souriant. Je sais ! ajouta–t–il, en écarquillant les yeux.

Il se pencha au–dessus de la mixture, puis :

– _Aclonis Draco Malfoy._

– Draco Malfoy? s'écrièrent–ils tous en cœur.

– Bien sûr, dit–il comme si c'était une évidence.

Ils réfléchirent pendant quelques instants avant de reconnaître que c'était logique. S'ils voulaient jouer un tour à Harry, Malfoy devait être impliqué. Et puis qu'était Harry Potter sans Draco Malfoy ? Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Vraiment, ils étaient les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse espérer, n'est–ce pas ?

– Allez, les gars, on doit les réunir dans la même pièce ou endroit, souligna Seamus qui venait de lire cette partie.

Il se releva et sortit, le groupe sur ses talons.

**

* * *

**

Harry venait tout juste de terminer son devoir de potion. Il souffla tandis qu'il frottait ses yeux fatigués. Il referma ses livres et balança son sac sur son épaule avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Et comme par hasard, le Destin voulut qu'il croisât Draco Malfoy sur son chemin.

– Génial, ça va nous faciliter la tâche, murmura Seamus tandis qu'ils les observaient depuis le bout du couloir.

Il se mit à glousser en mettant la poupée « Harry » en position.

Draco Malfoy marchait dans le couloir quand il vit Potter en face de lui. Et merde ! Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas d'humeur pour une confrontation et décida de continuer son chemin. Mais alors qu'il croisait l'autre garçon, le bras de Harry se tendit et lui donna un coup contre sa mâchoire.

– Putain ! Potter ! hurla Malfoy en tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

Il regarda sa main avant de la replacer contre son menton pour fixer Harry qui était près de lui. Mais Harry ouvrit de grands yeux tout en regardant sa main, incrédule.

– Mon Dieu. Malfoy… je … franchement… ce n'était pas moi, enfin, je veux dire… marmonnait–il en secouant la tête.

– Laisse tomber, Potter. Et arrête de m'emmerder !

**OOOOOOOOOO**

– Eh, Seamus, passe–moi Malfoy, dit Ron en tendant la main vers la poupée jusqu'alors négligée.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Et soudain, la jambe de Malfoy frappa si durement le dos de Harry que ce dernier tomba à genoux.

– Aïe ! Putain, Malfoy, ça fait mal ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

– Tais–toi, Potter ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Laisse–moi tranquille !

– C'est ce que j'essayais de faire !

**OOOOOOOOOO**

– Ooooh, donne–moi Malfoy, murmura Seamus avec un sourire diabolique. Il est temps de rigoler.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

– Ouh la ! cria Harry alors qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur tout d'un coup.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Seamus tenait la poupée contre le mur et donc le vrai Harry ne pouvait rien faire à part rester là où il était.

– Herm, tu peux m'aider à bouger leur tête ? demanda l'Irlandais.

Hermione, qui commençait sérieusement à s'amuser, accepta avec enthousiasme. Elle s'approcha des clones et se saisit de leur tête. Dans un mouvement brusque, Seamus avança la poupée Malfoy.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

– Ha ! Potter, t'es vraiment un… hé !

Une seconde plus tard, Malfoy, sans qu'il comprenne comment, était collé à Harry, quelques centimètres les séparant. Ils essayèrent tous les deux de se dégager mais c'était comme si une force invisible les maintenait en place. La tête de Malfoy se tourna de côté alors qu'il regardait Potter qui tourna lui aussi la tête. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se pencher l'un vers l'autre.

– Potter, mais qu'est–ce que tu fais, bordel ?

– Qu'est–ce que _je _fais ? s'exclama Harry.

Les mains de Malfoy se placèrent d'elles–mêmes sur ses bras pour le coller un peu plus contre le mur et leurs entrejambes se touchèrent.

– Malfoy, qu'est–ce…

– Chut, Potter ! Ca ne vient pas de moi ! Je ne fais rien.

**OOOOOOOOO**

– Excellent ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant ? s'esclaffa Néville. Mais, ils vont être furieux, après ça !

– Mais non, contra Seamus d'un ton tranquille. Ils sont tous les deux homo bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore. Ils aiment ça et dans une minute, ils seront incapables de résister. C'est le meilleur moment, ajouta–t–il en bougeant les hanches de « Malfoy » d'avant en arrière.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Les deux garons avaient du mal à respirer à cause de la délicieuse friction. Ils avaient fini par accepter les mouvements incontrôlés de leurs corps et ils commençaient vraiment à apprécier ce qui leur arrivait. Harry essaya de parler entre les poussées de Malfoy qui le plaquait contre la pierre. Mais les sensations étaient tellement grisantes. Presque trop.

– Malfoy…_ (poussée)_ qu'est–ce… _(poussée)_ qui se… _(poussée)_ passe ? demanda Harry en soupirant le dernier mot car Malfoy se frottait à lui juste comme il fallait.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière.

– Je… ne… sais pas, répondit Malfoy. Oh mon Dieu, murmura–t–il alors que le plaisir devenait insoutenable.

Et soudain ils la sentirent, cette force, inconnue qui les obligea à se rapprocher encore un peu plus.

– Oh, non ! bredouillèrent–ils en même temps.

L'instant d'après, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser torride. Ils essayèrent désespérément de se dégager mais Hermione maintenait leur « poupée » l'une contre l'autre, ils ne pouvaient donc rien faire.

Cependant, le baiser se transforma. Harry sentit la langue de Draco s'enfoncer dans sa bouche pour aller taquiner la sienne. Et cette fois, aucun d'eux ne put retenir un gémissement.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Néville s'approcha et réarrangea les bras de Harry qui jusqu'alors étaient restés sur le côté.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Harry gémit encore et agrippa les manches de Malfoy avec impatience. Il pencha la tête pour approfondir encore le baiser (ça venait d'Hermione). Seamus décida que cela deviendrait vite ennuyeux. Alors, il émit un rire sadique et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de « Malfoy ».

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Malfoy sentit son pantalon s'abaisser de lui–même. Lentement.

– Mais que… essaya–t–il de dire tout en embrassant Harry.

Cependant il sentit le jean de Harry se défaire lui aussi et leur sexe entrèrent en contact. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent juste le temps qu'ils poussent chacun un autre gémissement plutôt bruyant. Heureusement, leurs « amis » avaient jeté un sort de silence et de dissimulation autour d'eux. Dès qu'ils purent respirer de nouveau, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau comme des fous.

La chemise de Malfoy s'ouvrit tout à coup, relevant un torse plat et musclé à la grande joie de Harry, surpris quand même par cette brusque attirance. Harry toucha la peau douce de Malfoy et gémit une fois de plus tandis qu'il découvrait le corps de Draco. La chemise de Harry se souleva, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de boutons et il dut lever les bras de lui–même afin que le vêtement passe au–dessus de sa tête ; ce qui permit à Malfoy de détailler à son tour le corps de son partenaire.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Ron se mit à rire. A son tour.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Malfoy se baissa tout en déposant une myriade de baisers sur la peau de Harry. Il ne put retenir le grognement purement sensuel qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et votre attention, chers lecteurs, ces gémissements venaient d'eux. Les poupées ne parlent pas. Et toc !

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, le plaisir roulant dans ses veines, quand la bouche de Draco se referma sur son sexe. Après tout, c'était des poupées très détaillées. Ron bougea la tête de « Malfoy » d'avant en arrière comme Seamus l'avait fait précédemment avec ses hanches.

Après quelques instants, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ses mains se posèrent sur les cheveux blonds et ils commença à bouger à son tour d'avant en arrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il explosa, hurlant le nom MALFOY, les surprenant tous les deux.

Malfoy put enfin se relever mais s'ils pensaient s'en tirer à si bon compte, ils se trompaient lourdement. Malfoy regarda le corps de Harry avec envie, maintenant. Et c'était en partie à cause de la poupée, et en partie… non.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

–Oh, je sens qu'on va se marrer ! ricana Seamus en bougeant la poupée « Malfoy ».

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Malfoy se pencha et souleva Harry en l'attrapant par les cuisses tandis que ce dernier s'adossait au mur. Malfoy tendit ses doigts vers le Brun qui les lécha lentement et avec séduction jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien mouillés. Doucement, Draco approcha sa main près de l'anus de Harry.

– Qu'est–ce… qui… nous arrive ? demanda–t–il, pantelant.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête avant de murmurer :

– Aucune idée. Mais, pitié, dépêche–toi !

Il avait du mal à parler, sa respiration étant toujours difficile suite à son puissant orgasme. Malfoy introduisit un doigt… puis deux… puis trois… avant de les retirer et d'enfoncer son sexe. Harry se cambra et cria, brûlant de passion.

Malfoy commença à bouger. Et Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant, alors qu'il plaçait son autre bras sous les épaules de Draco pour pouvoir se maintenir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux. Il resta sans voix… jusqu'à ce que Malfoy frappe sa prostate. Encore et encore.

Ils gémissaient et soupiraient tous les deux alors que Malfoy bougeait toujours et tous les deux prenaient leur pied en cet instant même s'ils aimeraient bien savoir ce qui leur arrivait, merde ! Le sexe de Harry était de nouveau dur et la main de Malfoy s'en saisit pour le caresser en rythme. Leurs torses, recouverts de sueur, se touchaient sans arrêt. Harry cria une fois de plus à cause d'un autre orgasme et quand Draco le sentit se resserrer autour de lui, ce fut de trop : il grogna et jouit longuement. Ils bougèrent encore un peu, le temps de redescendre du 7ème Ciel. Puis Malfoy reposa Harry à terre et il s'effondra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion puis avec tendresse (encore à cause d'Hermione).

Ensuite leurs vêtements se mirent à flotter avant de revêtir chacun, leur propriétaire.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

– Deforci Harry Potter. Deforci Draco Malfoy.

La formule fut murmurée par tous les "farceurs", ce qui leva le sortilège. Et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur dortoir. Apparemment, plus du tout ennuyés.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Les deux garçons sentir la force disparaître et ils se regardèrent, embarrassés, horrifiés. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés et essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

– Qu'est–ce que c'était ? s'enquit Harry, en inspirant profondément.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Malfoy, en haletant. Au fait, continua–t–il en réarrangeant une de ses mèches, je suis étonné que tu ne te sois pas encore enfui en hurlant. Enfin, je veux dire, tu es hétéro, non ?

– Je ne suis pas hétéro ! répliqua Harry comme s'il avait été insulté.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

– Tiens donc ? Ben, moi non plus.

Un silence d'une toute autre nature s'installa alors entre eux. Tacitement, ils décidèrent qu'ils devraient _vraiment_ se revoir plus tard.

* * *

Le groupe entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir et donner passage à un Harry très confus, quelque peu énervé bien qu'immensément comblé.

– Salut, Harry. Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ron en levant les yeux de son magazine.

Harry se tourna vers eux.

– Ne me demandez même pas. Vous n'y comprendrez rien. D'ailleurs, croyez–moi… vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Et il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, les « farceurs » explosèrent de rire.

– Trop tard ! s'écria Seamus entre deux rires. Mon Dieu, comme Fred et Georges me manquent ! Merci encore.

_FIN.

* * *

_

Voila, voila… j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne suis pas très contente perso, je trouvais la VO plus torride, plus moite, plus… « sexe », quoi ! Mais bon… si vous pouviez me donner votre avis… s'il vous plaît.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. Rendez–vous en septembre. En tous cas, vous allez me manquez.

Biiiiiz, Quiproquo.


End file.
